1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a fixing structure; in particular, to a function card fixing structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In the recent age of information and technology, computers are necessary for people in their daily life. In order to increase the functions of computers, slots of a mother board are required to install function cards, such as a sound card, graphic accelerating card, interface card or network card to increase the additional functions thereof. However, when transporting the computers or if the computers are impacted by accident, the function cards drop out of the mother board and the slots of the mother board are easily damaged. In order to prevent the looseness of the function card, a traditional way sets a metal blank connected to the function card, so that after the function card is plugged to the slot of the mother board, the metal blank is fixed to the computer casing to insure the function card not dropping off when transporting the computer or the computer being impacted in an accident, and that the function card is electrically connected to the mother board well. However, with the increasing functions of function cards and the mother board needing to be plugged with many function cards to increase the functions thereof, the functions easily generate heat. Therefore, the function card needs adding a heat dissipation module to help releasing heat. Accordingly, these function cards have bigger size and have more weight than standard expansion cards. The heat dissipation module not only increases the overall weight of the function card and mother board, but also makes the function card unable to be solidly fixed on the mother board with the design where only a side of the function card has a metal blank. This issue further affects the stability of the entire structure including the mother board and the function cards, and the electrical connection of the function cards to the mother board is also affected. Furthermore, the traditional structure using the metal blank or other structures requires a plurality of screws for installing function cards. It is extremely inconvenient for people engaged in the industry to assemble and disassemble the function cards.